Paradoxic Parodies
by Ponella
Summary: Just click if you like good humour and Tenth Doctor/Ninth Doctor/Humpty Dumpty ? bashing! Full summary inside! Rated K plus for mild yet funny violence
1. Humpty Dumpty, REVISED

Ponella Production-ish Productions presents...

Paradoxic Parodies, Series One, my new series of Doctor Who fanficlets!

**Chapter Summary:** Humpty Dumpty sat on the wall.... until a brown haired skinny man in a suit turned him into breakfast!

**Characters:** Ten (The Tenth/Latest Doctor), Humpty Dumpty and Martha.

**Parody/Chapter thingy 1 – Humpty Dumpty, REVISED**

Humpty Dumpty: -sitting on the brick wall as per-usual-

Ten (The Tenth/Latest Doctor): -cautiously walks closer to egg-man-thing- -gets up behind big egg man and picks him up-

Humpty Dumpty: WHOA!! LEMME DOWN!!!

* * *

-Half an hour later...-

Martha: Doctor, where did you get that giant omelette?

Ten: -awkward silence- ...I can explain!!

**A/N: **Ten ate Humpty Dumpty! I've had that idea in my head for months now! Humpty will get his revenge or sumthin', but from now on it's mostly gonna be Ten and Nine stuff, coz that's another idea I've had for months... Yay for Paradoxic Parodies lol!


	2. Chapter 2

Ponella Production-ish Productions presents...

Paradoxic Parodies, Series One, my new series of Doctor Who fanficlets!

**A/N: **Are you up for more parodies that are, in some ways, a crime against nature? 'Course you are, you fanfiction-obsessed cybergeeks!

**Chapter Summary: **When the 10th Doctor, Martha and Jack accidentally bump into the 9th Doctor, Rose and Adam, they're all fairly surprised when there's no paradox, but when they're sure they're safe, they start chatting! :) When have I ever been one to shut the Doctor's gob?

**Characters:**

**Series One: **The 9th Doctor (Or simply 'Nine', as I like to call him), Rose, and Adam.

**Series Two: **None (as in I'm not too sure yet...)

**Series Three: **The 10th Doctor (Or simply 'Ten', as I like to call him), Martha and Jack.

**Series 4: **None that I know of in the storyline...

**Christmas Specials: **Possibly Donna and Astrid, I'm still deciding...

**Parody/Chapter thingy 2 – (No title yet. I'm being lazy, I know...)**

The Doctor (Ten), Martha and Jack warily walked out of the TARDIS' double doors (it took me nearly 3 weeks to get off my but and write one freakin' sentence...), staring at their surroundings. They were in a grassy field with one detached brick wall (lol chapter 1 reference), and standing there with them was... "Oh no..." said Ten and Jack simultaneously. "Who're they, then?" said Martha, completely oblivious to the fact that 'they' were the Doctor's 9th Incarnation and two of his old companions. "Whoops, I guess I entered the wrong co-ordinates," said Nine "I'm the Doctor, by the way, and this is Rose and Adam... You seem familiar." He said the last bit directly to Ten. "Ah, yes, well we can talk about who regenerated into who later, right now we need to get back to our own time periods!" he (Ten) said, adding "Well, not Jack, his timeline's kinda fixed with mine and Martha's..." "Just because I'm from the 51st century..." muttered Jack (what he _really _muttered is too bad for young ears, so I made something up...). "'old on, 'o're you, then?" said Nine. "Err... let's just say were 'old' friends." said Ten nervously. He really didn't want to cause another paradox. '_He's you, Theta, your tenth_' said Nine's TARDIS. "_Oh lord Rassilon, why isn't there a paradox then?_" he replied. '_You'll find out soon enough..._' said his TARDIS, before abruptly breaking off their telepathic connection. "My _tenth_?" he said aloud. "Ah, I see the TARDIS has told you." said Ten.

**A/N: **Will all existence as we know it get blown up by a paradox? O.o I sure hope not...


	3. Daleks have short memories

Ponella Production-ish Productions presents...

Paradoxic Parodies, Series One, my new (old) series of Doctor Who fanficlets!

**Chapter Summary: **Just a filler chapter before I carry on from the last chapter... Oh, and I'm finally back on the DW fanfic archive on here! This chapter was inspired by a scene in _Family Guy _where Peter has the world's biggest telly dogfight with a giant chicken. If you were curious enough to see watch that whole fight even though it was extremely long, you'll understand the link and kudos to you for watching the whole thing! Set during the series 4 ep _Stolen Earth_... Or was it _Journey's End_.....? Ah, screw it, you guys can figure it out.

**Chapter Three – Daleks have short memories (only title I could think of)**

"And now Doctor, you shall stand by as your TARDIS burns," said Davros (I'm not a hundred percent on that episode, so don't whinge if I got some of the dialogue wrong)

"But Donna's in there!" Rose screamed at him, completely unaware The Doctor was stuck in thought.

"THE HUMAN SHALL DIE!" Caan (Some people spell it 'Khan', but I like 'Caan' better) shouted insanely.

"Doc, there's a Blondie you love, an immortal guy - who is devilishly hansom -, and some ginger banshee [who wouldn't quit looking me over] who are depending on you!" Jack shouted to The Doctor, trying to break him out of his trance, but to no avail. He was deep in thought.

Suddenly, The Doctor opened his eyes, and it was as if time was slowing down for him... He suddenly awakened when Jack wacked him upside the head, though. "STOP!" he shouted. It rang clear through the Dalek.... crucible. There, now I remembered it. (Back to the Doc (next line))

"...Does anyone remember why the Time War started in the first place?"

"Ehh..."

"SOME-THING A-BOUT STEEL TONGS...?"

"WAS IT A-BOUT THE WHOLE KILL-ING PEO-PLE WITH OUR LAS-ERS THING??"

"ENOUGH!" Davros shouted "...Come to think of it, I can't remember either,"

"Are we all cool with each other then?" asked Jack in an 'alcoholics' anonymous physciatrist' manner. Everyone in the room nodded. "Okay, so who's gonna put the Earth back in the Milky Way? Anyone....?"

"Eh, I got a lazier idea...."

* * *

(5 weeks later)

"_...And leading scientists believe that Earth has been moved, but to the Milky Way's neighbouring galaxy, Andromeda...._" Donna switched the TARDIS telly off.

"There's gonna be in a riot once they found out it was you, you know,"

The Doctor was playing with Tony, Rose's little brother. No matter how much he tried,

He just couldn't stop laughing at the short memories of Daleks.

**A/N: **I'm back from the dead and have a new lease on life! More like writing fanfics, actually... But still, I'm really glad with how this came out. Sorry the summary is so long, and I'll update soon!


End file.
